


One Shot - Joe Hill (11x1)

by MozzyDog



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: 11x01, Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozzyDog/pseuds/MozzyDog
Summary: Joe Hill's relationship with his mother has been strained ever since he was introduced the the Reagans. One argument leads to Joe understanding that he is a part of the Reagan family, but it might cost him his mother and he is willing to take that risk.
Kudos: 18





	One Shot - Joe Hill (11x1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a one shot from Friday's episode where Joe says he has plans. I wrote this quickly and didn't grammar check it, so sorry for all the mistakes. I LOVED episode one and can't wait for next week's. Hope you enjoy this and if you do, let me know and I'll do some more like this :)

Joe slowed to a stop at the side of the quiet street. He put the car in park and switched off the engine. At the beginning of the week, he decided that this would be the week that he joined the Reagans for family dinner. He had trying desperately to build up the courage and accept an invitation. Ever since Corona virus was a thing of the past, he was approached by at least one Reagan during the week. They would enquire about whether he was going to join them. He usually made something up and would say he was working or had other plans, but he was sure that they knew he just wasn’t ready. 

It took a lot of thinking to come to grips with agreeing to the next invitation he was given. He had been told so many times that he was a part of the family, but at the back of his mind he always doubted it. His father is dead. He doesn’t understand why he still has ties to them or why they would even want him around. 

He had been waiting for a Reagan to ask him about dinner, but someone else beat him to it. On Thursday morning, he was off. He wasn’t working, so he decided to drive round to his mother’s house and check in on her. She had boyfriends and even a fiancé once when Joe was growing up, but no-one was ever around long. They didn’t like kids and he never liked them, so it never worked. His mom didn’t have any relationship with her parents. They were devoted Catholics and revolted the idea of Paula having a child out of wedlock and keeping him. This meant that he was the only family she had, so he made sure to visit frequently. 

When he had visited Thursday morning, he fixed his mother’s fridge. She had sat at the table drinking cup of coffee as she told him about her week. She then asked for him to have dinner with her on Sunday. His first thought was to the Reagan’s. He told himself that his mother was more important and that she came first. This is why he found himself outside his mother’s house after declining another invite once again from his uncle. 

He sat in the car for a few more moments, reassuring himself that he did the right thing and he shouldn’t turn the car around and go to the Reagan’s. Joe got out the car and picked up the pie he had bought from the neighbourhood’s best bakery. He used the side door as usual and found his mother frantically cooking in the kitchen. 

“Hey Ma. Smells good.” Joe kissed his mother on the cheek and tried to take a piece of meat from a platter. 

Paula reached out and swatted his hand away, “Don’t touch.” she scolded. “How are you, baby?” she asked, sweetly. 

“Good, not much going on this week.” Joe lied. He knew of his mom’s discontent of the Reagans. If she knew that Joe had been off duty and working with Jamie to find his other missing uncle, she would flip. 

They chatted for a while and Joe set the table while his mother finished with the food. The house wasn’t the biggest. Paula didn’t have any help from her parents and she didn’t have a high paying job. She had used her savings to buy a nice house though and it was small, but cosy. 

Half-way through dinner, Paula brought up a topic Joe would rather have avoided because he didn’t like lying to her. 

“So, what did you do with the rest of your day off on Thursday?” Paula asked, picking up some green beans on her fork. 

“Not much, just ran some errands.” he answered, not looking his mom in the eye. 

Joe could feel Paula studying his face, sceptically. She then nodded, “Mmmmhhhh, what did you really do?” she asked, almost sounding slightly annoyed. 

Joe sighed, he knew he wasn’t getting away with this, “I helped out Danny and Jamie.” he admitted quietly. 

Paula was quiet at first, but then began to speak, “Helped them out with what?” her voice had gone cold. 

Joe swallowed, “Nothing really. Danny was just in a bit of a tight spot, Jamie and I helped him out.” he downplayed the events of Danny’s kidnapping. 

“Did it have anything to do with the two missing homicide detectives?” she asked as if she already knew the answer. 

“Look, mom, I wasn’t working and I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.” Joe argued. 

“The news said that the suspect was a serial killer and you just let them put you in danger like that?” Paula said in a disappointed tone. 

“They didn’t put me in danger. I did, because Danny is family.” Joe knew it was the truth, even if he didn’t believe it himself. 

“If they are family, why aren’t you at their Sunday dinner?” She was getting annoyed, just like Joe. 

“Because, you are my family too. I do want to get to know them and it would be a lot easier if you weren’t mad at them.” Joe stood up from his seat. 

“Joe, sit down.” Paula’s voice returned to its calm tone. 

“No. I don’t get it. What did Frank ever do to you? Everything was fine when you first told me about who my father was, now you have nothing nice to say about him.” Joe said, angrily. 

Paula stood up as well, “He refused to move you to a safer precinct. What kind of man doesn’t want to keep his own grandson safe?” she shouted. 

“That doesn’t mean you can try and keep me from him. My father’s dead and I didn’t ever get to meet him, maybe knowing the Reagans is the closest I'm going to get. Please stop trying to keep me from that!” Joe pleaded. 

Paula shook her head, “Then you’ve made your decision. Leave!” She screamed. 

If Joe had taken a moment to calm down, he might have stayed and reasoned with her but in all his anger, he fled. He slammed the door behind him and walked quickly to his car. It was only then that he calmed down and saw everything clearly. The Reagans are his family, just as much as his mom is and he right now, the Reagan’s door is open and he’d be a fool not to take advantage of that and get to know his family.


End file.
